The Animal Within
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Sonja and her sister Anya find Victor Creed right after Liberty Island. They take him to their sanctuary for feral mutants. Where,Victor faces himself in female form, Sonja, when he wakes up. He longs to leave but is drawn to Anya. But when Anya is capture they must join forces with the x-men to find her. Victor/OC and Logan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

note: Victor Creed looks like the one in X-Men Origins Wolverine.

Two women walked down the streets looking for someone. One of the women had black hair and blue eyes she was wilder. She was dressed in black tank top and jeans and hiking boots. The other wore a light purple dress top and jeans and nice boots. She had dark brown and blue eyes she was gentler then her sister.

"Any luck on find him Anya" One in black tank top asked.

"No Sonja" Anya said.

Sonja sighed then focused on the birds in the area. The birds flew off in search for male feral mutant. Sonja looked over to sister who was still trying to find him. Sonja touched her sister on her shoulder. Anya looked at her sister. They truly looked alike the only real difference was Sonja was more animal like and slightly taller while Anya was more human like and maybe an inch shorter.

"Moonie there just too many people"

"Don't worry about Starry"

"But I do…Sonja you seem complete control of your powers why can't focus enough to find a mutant."

"Anya we are in New York City. There are millions of people in pain here if you could find him I would afraid for you. Because that mean you have changed. That would mean that you were able to disregard every person pain and focus on single person. Anya it is not in your nature to do so."

"We grew up the same way Sonja how is it in your nature and not mine"

"Anya we did not have to face the same things. The things I faced may me into who I am now. I would not want you to be like me. You are more human than animal, while, I am more animal than human at times."

"Don't call yourself an animal Sonja"

"It's what I am Anya"

The birds stated to coo to Sonja. Sonja held out her arm and they flew over to her. They tweeted into her ear. Then they flew off. Sonja turned down a corner causing Anya to follow her. Anya did not ask any question. They ended up by the docks. An animal looking man was passed out against a building. Anya ran over to him. The man looked about six-foot six inches tall. He looked over two hundred pounds. He wore furs. Sonja walked over and touched his hands. That was when she noticed his claw like nails.

"Anya is he alive. He the one we are looking for."

"Yeah he alive just passed-out. We need to get him out of here"

"I go get the van" Sonja said.

Sonja walked off to get the van. Anya kneeled next to the large male feral mutant. She placed his head in her lap. Then she proceeded to stroke his face. Anya focused on his wounds to see if any was life treating. None of them truly were but what shocked her was that they were healing and healing fast. Sonja pulled up next to them five minutes later. Sonja got out of the van head around to get him. She opened the sliding door of the van. Then she walked over to the pair. Anya was already standing trying to lift the large man.

"Next time we bring Vera with us" Sonja groaned.

"Is that a complaint? I thought you were strong."Anya asked playfully.

"Anya he is closer to three hundred pounds and as much as I love show my strength I am not that strong. We will be lucky to get him to the van by ourselves." Sonja growled

They lifted and carried the heavy man. Vera, Sonja and Anya were triplets. Each of them had similar mutations but each out of them had a different ability. Anya could feel other mutants' pain and heal them and was telepath. Vera had hypnosis and telekinetic powers. Sonja was could telepath but not with humans but with animals also she had Tactohyposis. They could all shape shift in animals and had heighten senses and stamina and strength and healing factor. Sonja, Vera and Anya stopped aging when they were twenty-three years old. In all reality they were over three hundred years old well closer to four hundred years old. They had an older brother name Gregori. He was also healing feral mutant. He was also a telepath. He had heightened senses, stamina and strength and agility. He was only two years older than the triplet but he looked and stopped aging at twenty-eight year old. He had married a lovely woman named Destiny who was also a feral mutant. Anya laughed at Sonja.

"Marko would not her leave in her condition"

"Do I look like a care about her condition"  
"Sonja it's his first biological child"

"I know. It is not like I would let anything happen to her. You, Vera and Gregori are my world. I lost so much in my life time I will not lose you too."

"Marko know that but hell everyone knows that Moonie but…"

"I know… I know let's just get him in van"

"I hope he does not wake up before we get to Safe Haven"

"Don't worry about it I will pull over if he does."

"I not sure your mind trick will work on him Sonja"

"If he is more animal then man. It will work do you forget I am more connected to animals."

"I know sis, but I don't like you using it"

"I don't use that power to lord over everyone. I just used to make people calm down or if it's in my favor to do so."

Anya got into passage seat after she was sure the large feral mutant was safe in the back. Sonja got in the driver seat. She buckled up then pealed out of there. Less than ten second late Anya gasped. Sonja looked over at her sister.

"Starry is everything alright?"

"Another feral mutant is hurt bad."

Sonja growled and put the van in park. She knew her sister could not leave any mutant in pain. It was her nature to want to help everyone. Sonja had lost those naïve notions years ago. She loved her sisters dearly. Vera had grown-up and lost to some extent lost the naïve notions that Anya clanged to. That love was the thing that kept Sonja doing things she normally would not do. It was for Anya and her naïve notion that everyone deserved their help. Vera, Gregori and Sonja realized they could not help everyone.

"Where is it at?"

"I can't pin point his location."

"Great, great another male feral mutant just what Safe Haven needs"

"Moonie we have to help him."

"I stop the car didn't I?"

Sonja sighed and opened the van door. She knew that her sister could not pin point the mutant location. She focused on the birds again they flew to her. Then they flew off. Anya walked over to her sister and put a loving hand on her shoulder. Sonja looked over to her sister. Anya blue eyes looked like she would cry any moment. Sonja eyes were cold until she looked at Anya.

"I'm sorry Moonlight"

"It not your fault Anya it is in your nature. I love you for your notions on how the world should be. I lost those eyes long ago…the eyes that see the world in an innocent need to help everyone you can is something I would not change for the world. You have not had to face what have Anya. I would kill to have those eyes back."

Sonja looked up at the night sky. The moon shone barely in the night sky. It was overshadow by the clouds and the light of the city. Anya looked up at sky then back to Sonja.

"Do you miss them still?"

"It still feels like it was yesterday even though it has been closer to three hundred years."

"It would be wrong to get over them"

"Anya, don't talk about them."

"I know you love them it would be wrong for you not to"  
"Anya, just don't okay?"

Sonja looked near tears at the thoughts of her life in the past. The birds flew back toward Sonja they sang her the information. They told her of man with visor and woman with red hair and African-American woman with snow-white hair and of a young teenager with brown red hair and green eyes with two white streaks in her hair. Sonja recognized the first three people. They were her former students years ago before Safe Haven was started. They were Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and Ororo Munroe. The teenager she did not know but it was safe to say she went to the school. She turned to Anya.

"He is with the Xavier school for the gifted. They have a doctor on Staff their Anya. We need to leave"

"Are you sure he is okay"

"Yeah, let focus on the one in back of the van."

Anya walked back to passenger side of the van and got in. Sonja followed but got in the driver side door. Sonja put the van in drive and started to get out of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Author note: Italic is thoughts, 'Italic in' are mind talking,

Hours later Victor Creed woke up in hospital looking room that he did not remember._ Where am I?_ A woman walked into the room she stood about five-foot nine inches tall. Her hair was brown and her eyes were blue. Her lips were full and heart-shaped and sat perfectly on her oval-shaped face. Her nose was small but of Slavic origins. She had curves in the right places. Her breasts were high and full. She was pregnant. She wore a green maturity top and pair of jeans. She walked over to him and took his clawed hand. She was not least bit afraid of him.

"Hello, and welcome to Safe Haven" the woman said.

"How did I get here" Victor growled.

"Sonja and Anya brought you here. I'm Vera this is a safe place for mutants like us."

"I'm nothing like you" Victor snapped.

Vera's blue eyes flash to cat eyes. Then she stuck out her hand and a chart floated to her hands. Victor looked unimpressed.

'_Sonja, he's going to bolt'_

'I'm _on my way…Vera, send for Gregori._'

'_Gregori, Sonja thinks she gonna need your help_'

'_To what remove a body…Cloudy_ '

'_She going to take on the six-foot six feral mutant male by herself'_

'_Crap…I'll be there soon. I have Margo take care of Simon_.'

'_You know she hates when you call her that'_

'_What Margo…no Margarita hates when anyone else calls her that_'

Victor pushed off from the bed. Vera back up into the drawers. Right before Victor rounded on Vera. The door busted open revealing a very pissed off Sonja. Victor eyes traveled over to the new comer. She was the same height as the woman who back against the drawer on wall of room. Her hair was black and hung around her slim waist. She wore black tank top which had scoop neck that showed off her full chest. Victor eyes traveled down her body. Her wide hips and long legs were encased in jeans. Her feet were in hiking boots. His eyes travel back up her body to her face. Her eyes were blue like Vera's but this woman's eyes looked more like wild animals. Her full heart-shaped lips sat well on her oval face. Her nose was the only thing that gave away her nationality was her nose. It looked to of Russian or Slavic origins it was not overly large but fit perfect on her face. She had high cheek bones. Overall, this woman was attractive.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I? And how did I get here?" Victor yelled.

Sonja walked closer to Victor. They started to circle each other. Victor hit her into the table. Then he bolted out of the room. Sonja cracked her neck. Her lip was busted. She spit out the blood and made sure her back was healed. Before, she took off after him. She transformed into a cheetah mid-run before she was out of the room. Vera moved over the table and started to fix it.

Meanwhile Sonja had caught up with Victor right when he was heading into the outside. She pounced on him changing her shape into female tiger. He landed on top of her. She growled at him before she rolled him on his back. She put all her weight on his chest. She let her hands return to normal hands touch him. She face changed from large cat to human. She looked even wilder than before.

"Calm down" Sonja growled.

"You're little mind games does not work on me" Victor growled back.

"Who said I need mind games?"Sonja snapped.

"Moonie is everything alright" Anya asked.

The new comer voice caught Victor off guard. Her voice went straight to his dick.

"Anya, get out of here?" Sonja growled.

"Sonja he was hurt" Anya tried.

"Starry don't try my patience. Trust me"

Victor threw Sonja off him and across the yard. He was on his feet quicker than second. He could hear the tree limb break and the breaking of her bones. She was on her feet in second like it was nothing. Sonja came charging at Victor. At the same time as Victor came charging at Sonja. Right before they went back at each other. They were both stop by Anya stand in-between them. Normally that would stop Victor. This woman was stood about five-feet eight inches tall. She had curves in all right places. Her hair was medium brown color it like rich woods. Anya turned and looked at Victor. Her eyes were star-like blue eyes. She had similar face shape to wild woman who this woman called Sonja or Moonie. In fact the more he thought about the women he had met they all looked very similar. But this woman who stood in front him in-between him and one she called Sonja was least animal looking. She was submissive but she had some fight in her.

"Both of you stop it. This isn't any way to act in-front of children."Anya said.

Sonja rolled her eyes. Before, she started to pick leaves from her hair. Sonja rolled out her shoulder and face away from the pair of them. Anya was right as much Sonja hated to admit. She was act like three year-old.

"I'm Anya Volkov you can call me Anya or Starry or Starlight. I am the one who healed you. You have met my sister Sonja Volkov or Moonie or Moonlight. And the one you met in the hospital room was Vera Laine she also my other sister. You are at Safe Haven. This is safe place to feral mutants. Most of which who were abandon by their parents. Others come here to escape their past. And others still choose to leave once they able to take care of themselves. We don't ask question about anyone past. We all have one" Anya said.

"He wants to leave Anya" Sonja said.

"Forgive her, she having a hard time. What your name?" Anya asked.

Victor grey eyes met Anya's blue eyes. Something about this Anya drew him to want to stay. The major part of him told him to run but at same time this woman caught and held his attention like no woman ever had before. Now Victor could live without her bitch of a sister. One look at Sonja and she read dominance. Any man that would have her it was going to be fight. Something that struck Victor as odd is that Sonja scent reminded him of Jimmy's.

"Victor Creed"

"Well Victor may I call Victor welcome to Safe Haven" Anya said

Anya said that right when Gregori round the corner. He looked like he was ready for a fight as much as Sonja did. He stood about six-feet one inch tall. His hair was short dark brown nearly black. His blue eyes looked as wild as Sonja did. Victor could tell that he was related to Anya and Sonja. He looked slightly older than them.

"Victor this is our older brother Gregori Volkov also known as Lynx. He is in charge of education here at Safe Haven" Anya said.

"What are you in charge of?"Victor asked.

"I'm the doctor here. Sonja is the head of Safe Haven. Vera is in charge of food here. Margarita, Gregori's wife is in charge of housing. You will see her later. Oh. Vera husband Marko also work here he is one of the teachers here along with helping Sonja in admission." Anya said.

"Victor you want to stay here?" Sonja asked.

Victor looked torn. Sonja sighed then looked over to Gregori.

"Gregori take Victor here and place him in cabin next to mine the one closer to Anya's. Victor you are welcome here as long if you promise not to hurt anyone." Sonja snapped.

Sonja nodded to her family before walking off toward her cabin which was by the tree line. Victor looked around the yard. There were many cabins line the area. Some were three stories other were one or two stories. There were large buildings that looked like dormitories. There was also a huge building that he exited recently. That housed class rooms, hospital, and food court, and large kitchen.


End file.
